A towel is a piece of absorbent fabric used for drying or wiping the body or a surface. It draws moisture through direct contact, often using a blotting or a rubbing motion. A bathrobe is made from towelling or other absorbent textile, and may be donned while the wearer's body is wet, serving both as a towel and an informal garment.